Battle For Love
by Blah132
Summary: First Story. It was only suppose to be a one night stand, not something that changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the test results to come in, _'god hurry up just tell me what's wrong!'_  
I've been feeling horrible these past few weeks and finally went to the doctors I just had enough of feeling this way, throwing up all day, being tired all the time, letting my co-workers down by getting sent home and all my work gets put on them. _God what is taking them so long! Come on, come on_, I thought as I sat tapping my foot. The door started to open, _finally!_ I thought. The doctor walked in "Ok Miss Swan, we have your results back sorry it took so long." The Doctor said "Yeah that's fine, so what's wrong with me?" _Just get to the point already_ "Just a stomach bug?" I asked. "Well it looks like your pregnant Miss Swan. Congratulations" he told me. "Fuck!"

**First story please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews gave me a bit of a confidence boost :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Swan get in here now!" My boss screamed at me. _God what now_ I thought as I walked towards his office. "Swan where are the files for the Adams case?" he asked. "They should be on your desk I put them there last night before I left." "Well I can't find them so you must of not. Swan you have been here for 5 years correct?" "Yes" _Here we go_ I thought. "I expected better of you seeing as your father was the chief of police in forks…." He just kept droning on, I swear he has something against me, just then a manila folder caught my eye peeking out from underneath a stack of papers, "Sir" I said interrupting him, "could the file be under that stack of paper?" I asked. "What I've searched this desk, of course not, are you calling me stupid? I swear swan don't make me give you a warning you will be put on parking meter duty for….." I've had enough of his bullshit so I plucked the file out from under the papers "here sir I believe this is the file" "huh, dismissed swan." He grunted. '_Oh I'm sorry swan', 'that's ok sir it could have happened to anyone'. Pffft yeah right hell would freeze over before he apologised._

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Swan or just Bella to my friends, I'm a detective at the New York precinct my boss in an asshole but I enjoy my job so I try and put up with him. My father was the Chief of police in Forks where I grew up he was shot in the line of duty when a robbery when wrong one night, that was 7 years ago and I miss him dearly, my mother ran off on us when I was a baby she tried to take me with her but got so far and decided she didn't want the responsibility of me being with her and just wanted to be alone, selfish bitch, so she dropped me at the nearest police station which was in Port Angeles didn't get far only a couple hours away, saying she found this baby and thought she should take it here. My dad was searching for us for a few days and then finally got a call saying there was a baby girl at PA police station that matched my description and the woman that dropped me off, so he rushed to come and get me and have never been apart since that day not ill I turned eighteen and his deputy came to the house one night and told me my father was dead. After his funeral I moved to New York and joined the police academy wanting to make my father proud but couldn't stay in Forks anymore as too many memories and here I am 7 years later 25 years old a detective no personal life to speak of unless you count my partner Leah who is also my kind of friend, she's tough but then you have to be for this job for what we see sometimes on the job.

"Yo Bella we got another one let's go!" Speak of the devil and she appears "Yeah Leah I'm coming".

"So what was his problem now" She asked as we walked to the car. "Couldn't find the Adams file" "And what… you his secretary now" she laughed. "No, I just do everything wrong remember" I smiled at her.

We arrived at the scene another girl has been murdered, and the first thing that we see is blood everywhere on the walls of the apartment the carpet is soaked "Jesus what he do finger paint the room" Leah said as we looked around the room before we approached the body.

So Seth what we got?" I asked the coroner. "Same as the last one, strangulation and abdomen sliced open but will have to wait till I get her to the lab to find out if it was post mortem like the last one." Ok Seth thanks".

I crouched down next to the body and looked her over, long blonde hair big brown eyes that just stared at the door, her body was scantily dressed in just lacy boy short underwear and matching bra. "Looks like she was expecting company, Seth check if she had sex before she died." "Already planned to, Bella." He stated as he gave me his cheeky smile. We checked out the apartment a bit more to see if the suspe4ct left anything behind.

"Well this has been a great day anything else Seth before we get out of here?" I asked. "Na all good I'll get the report to you tomorrow" he said as he waved us off. "Well Leah, don't know about you but I need a drink." I stated to Leah. "Couldn't agree more Bella". She replied with a smile. 

**Ok here it is guys the next chapter hope it was better then the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

"Can I get another one please" I yelled out to the bar tender. Leah had deserted me she got a call from her boyfriend and quickly ran off home, so here I am all by my lonesome oh well more alcohol for me I guess, it would have been nice to have some company so I didn't start thinking of the shit day I had, with my boss always seeming to threaten me god I hate this. "What can I get you sweetie?" "Tequila please" I answered with a smile, _ooo he wasn't bad_, bright blue eyes dark shaggy hair, "here you go" he smiled as he place my glass in front of me I smiled back _mmmmm_, " Alec!" Someone shouted out making the bartender jump, _so I'm guessing his name is Alec then_. I turned to look at the person that shouted but didn't see anyone oh well I thought as I downed my drink magically another one appeared in front of me I looked up and saw silvery blue eyes that looked like ice that just drew you in "Hi" someone said, which caused me to look at his very plump kissable lips, _I think tequila was a bad idea_ I looked back up to his eyes, "Hi" I said with a smile. "Jasper" he said with his hand out I took his hand and a tingling feeling shot through me making me gasp "Bella" "May I join you Bella?" He asked as he sat down.

We seemed to talk for hours just about anything, one minute we are talking and drinking the next I'm digging my nails into his blonde curly hair holding him to me as he won the fight with my tongue. _Oh my god he is a good kisser_ I thought. He slowly started moving his mouth from mine up my jaw slowly nibbling too my ear sucking on my earlobe, "oh god" I gasped. "Did you want to go some where…more private?" He whispered in my ear. "Yes" I breathed. He disconnected my hands from his hair so he could move and grabbed my hands leading me out the back of the bar.

There was a room connected out the back but before I could think too much about it I was slammed against the wall and lifted a bit up so my legs wrapped around his waist as he attacked my neck with his lips, "god I want you!" He moaned. "Mmm" I returned. His hands grabbed my hips and squeezed lifting up my shirt as he slid his hands up eventually removing it completely. "God you're so sexy" he murmured and he stared at my chest, he carried me from the wall to a bed laying me down and kissing me from my neck to my chest stopping at my stomach a moment to lick and suck than continuing down to my pants removing them so I was left in my bra and panties. _Thank you for wearing good undies not my grannies!_ I looked up at him and he was fully clothed. "That's not fair, your still fully dressed." I told him "if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask" he smirked and stripped his clothes off he was, ripped with six-pack but he had scars all over his torso, but it looked so sexy on him I couldn't help but moan, causing him to attacking my mouth again, ripping my bra off sucking on my nipples "Aahhh" I gasped as my back arched and grabbed his curly hair pulling him closer please "oh god" I gasped as I felt his fingers slide down my back before ripping off my panties _he must have a thing about ripping off underwear_ I thought before he plunged his fingers in my dripping pussy, "fuck" I gasped "mmmmmm". "God you're so wet for me, I need to be in you now!" He panted. "Yes, yes please." I moaned. He ripped off his boxers slipped on the condom and thrusted into me in a matter of seconds. I opened my mouth but nothing came out he covered my mouth with his and moaned "god you're so tight, mmmm". He started to move first slowly I wrapped my legs around his and pulled him closer which made him go deeper we both gasped at that we started to move faster and faster me meeting him thrust for thrust, he moved his head down and started to suck on my breasts again _mmm that felt good._ "Oh god please don't stop" I murmured to him. He grunted as he started to go even faster if that was possible he was just pounding into me "god yes right there, harder" I started screaming as I got closer I felt a pop inside me it hurt a bit but not enough for me to stop he started to slow down "No, please don't stop" I begged. "almost there" I gasped. He picked back up his pace and it felt like we were racing till the end "mmm babe, come for me" he groaned "now" he yelled as he thrusted even harder "Aaaaahhhhh" I screamed, "mmmmm" he gave a couple more thrusts then went still moaning out then collapsing beside me dragging me on top of him kissing me softly on my lips down my neck. "Fuck that was good" he panted all I could do was moan as I started to fall asleep.

**Sorry for short chapter. Hoped you all liked it.**

**Please let me know.**


End file.
